Christmas Surprise
by sheltie
Summary: My second Ash/Bianca story with a surprise couple also.


**Christmas Surprise**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own __Poké__mon at all_

**A/N: my second Ash/Bianca story. I know Christmas has passed, but I just had this idea that wouldn't go away. Enjoy!**

Bianca sighed as she took her first step off the boat. This was her first time being away from Altomare, her home. But she wanted to surprise her boyfriend. So here she was in Snowpoint City. She bundled herself tight since there was a cold wind blowing along with it snowing.

"Stupid snow" she muttered

She walked towards the local Pokémon Center knowing that she'd find her boyfriend there. She knew this because the last call she had with him he told her that he going to stay in Snowpoint for a few days.

"Hello, I'm looking for a trainer named Ash Ketchum" Bianca said

"Yes, please wait for a moment" Nurse Joy said

"Um, excuse me, you're looking for Ash?"

Bianca turned around to find a blue-haired girl looking at her.

"Yes, I am" Bianca said

"I know where he is, come with me" the blue-haired girl said and tugged Bianca by the arm

The blue-haired girl dragged Bianca outside and through the city until they were in an open field. There she saw two people with their Pokémon. One was wearing a hat and a blue winter coat. The other was wearing an orange coat.

"Hey guys!" the blue haired girl shouted

The two stopped and that's when Bianca's eyes widen.

"Ash!"

"Bianca?"

Bianca rushed over and tackled Ash to the ground.

"Bianca, what are you doing here?" Ash asked

"I wanted to surprise you" Bianca said

"Well I'm surprised" Ash said smiling

"I knew you'd be" Bianca said smiling right back

Meanwhile the blue haired girl walked over to the other guy there.

"Brock, who is that girl?" she asked

"That's Bianca, Ash and I met her when Misty was traveling with us" Brock said

"Oh" the blue haired girl said

Bianca got up and helped Ash up.

"Hey Brock, you remember Bianca don't you" Ash said

"Of course I do, how is Lorenzo doing?" Brock asked

"He's doing fine, he's still making gondolas" Bianca said

"I'm Dawn" Dawn said holding out her hand

"Bianca, nice to meet you Dawn" Bianca said shaking the girl's hand

The four of them walked back to the Center wanting to get out of the cold before it turned dark. Once back in the Center they all grabbed a cup of cocoa. They sat down with Dawn and Brock sitting in a chair with Ash and Bianca sharing the couch. Dawn and Brock noticed how close the two were sitting to each other.

"Is something going on between you two?" Dawn asked

"What do you mean Dawn?" Ash asked in his usual clueless fashion

"Well you two are sitting quite close to one another" Dawn pointed out

Ash and Bianca looked where they were sitting and noticed if they were any closer Bianca would be sitting on Ash's lap.

"I still don't know what you're getting at" Ash said confused

Bianca held back a smile upon hearing this.

Dawn though looked steamed.

"What's going on here, and I want the truth?" she shouted

"Easy Dawn, I'm sure whatever it is they will tell us when they are ready" Brock said sagely

Dawn just sat back and huffed.

"Sorry, she isn't normally like this" Brock apologized

"It's fine, I find it kind of funny" Bianca said

"You get used to it when you've traveled with her long enough" Ash said

Dawn glared at Ash, "what does that mean?"

Ash ignored the glare and went back to drinking his cocoa. This infuriated Dawn and she probably would've lunged at the young trainer if it weren't for Brock holding her back. Bianca watched all this with amusement.

Later when Dawn and Brock were asleep Ash and Bianca were still up enjoying watching the snowfall.

"Bianca, why'd you come all the way here?" Ash asked breaking the silence

"Like I told you before, I wanted to surprise you" Bianca said

Ash smiled and pulled Bianca closer to him.

"I'm very surprised and very happy to see you. It has been too long since I've seen you last" he said

"I know, but you know that Lorenzo's health isn't doing too good and I have to stay there for him and for Latias" Bianca said

"I know, I just wish you were able to be with me all the time" Ash said with a sigh

Bianca smiled as she cuddled closer to Ash.

"I'm here now, and want to get as much us time in as possible" she said

"I think I can swing that" Ash said with a grin

"What about Dawn and Brock?" Bianca asked

"I'll talk to Brock, he'll understand and as for Dawn I can distract her with someone" Ash said

Bianca looked at Ash curiously

"Never you mind Bianca" Ash said and kissed the top of her head

Bianca smiled and sighed as she rested her head on Ash's chest listening to his heartbeat.

The next day Ash talked to Brock and without saying too much Brock agreed to do his own thing today. It was harder to get rid of Dawn and Ash had to call on someone to help.

"Ash, why are we standing here?" Dawn asked

"Just waiting on someone" Ash said

Dawn was about to respond when a girl with red hair came walking up the path.

"Oh my gosh, Zoey" Dawn said

"Hey Dawn, Ash" Zoey greeted

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked in a gushing tone

"I live here Dawn, remember" Zoey said

Dawn blushed in embarrassment as she forgot that tidbit.

"Come on, I know where all the best shopping places are" Zoey said

Dawn squealed at this and grabbed Zoey's arm.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" she said

Ash smiled and Zoey mouthed a 'thank you' to him. After the two girls left Ash walked back to the Center and his private day with Bianca.

Ash and Bianca smiled as the strolled hand in hand down the street enjoying the holiday decorations.

"How did you get Dawn occupied?" Bianca asked

"With the help of Zoey, she's another coordinator like Dawn. Anyway, I found out that Zoey likes Dawn and I thought she'd like some time alone with her" Ash said

"That was sweet Ash, I never thought you had such a sweet side" Bianca said

Ash smiled and kissed Bianca.

"Well I kind of stumbled upon Zoey's secret, but I after I reassured her that her secret was safe with I decided to help her. She's a nice person and is willing to help out other even if they are her competition" Ash said

"I never pegged you to play cupid" Bianca said

Ash just shrugged

"Don't know why I decide to get involved either, but I did and it looks like it's going well" he said

"Yeah, but let's get back to us" Bianca said

The couple spent the entire day together walking around. Ash showed Bianca some of the spots he knew in the city and they had a nice lunch in a small restaurant that the Candice, the gym leader told him about. After lunch they walked around more enjoying the sights of Snowpoint. Soon it was time to head back since it was getting colder and according to weather reports a storm was coming in. They got back to the center just before the snow hit.

"Hey guys" Brock said

"Hey Brock" the couple greeted

"Where's Dawn?" Brock asked

"She went out shopping with Zoey" Ash said

"That's nice, I just hope Zoey can keep up with her. You know how she gets when she enters a store" Brock said

"I do, and that isn't an experience I want to have again" Ash said

"She can be that bad, can she?" Bianca asked

Ash and Brock and looked at each other. Soon the doors opened and in came Dawn loaded down with tons of bags.

"Hey guys" she greeted

"Hey Dawn, um, I see that you got some shopping done" Brock said

"Yeah, Snowpoint has some great shopping spots" Dawn said

"Here Dawn, let me help" Ash said

"Thank Ash, these are a bit heavy" Dawn said

Ash, along with Brock and Bianca helped get Dawn's bags to her room.

It was later that night when Dawn brought up a thought that never crossed the other's minds.

"Hey guys, Christmas is only four days away" she said

"You're right, I guess I forgot all about it" Brock said

"Yeah, me too" Ash said rubbing the back of his head

Bianca smiled since she knew that Christmas was close, that's why she was here. She was her boyfriend's present from her.

"You guys should go shopping, you're already way behind" Dawn said

"Yeah, I'm going tomorrow" Brock said

"I should go too" Ash said

The next day Ash and Brock headed out Christmas shopping while Dawn and Bianca spent sometime getting to know one another.

"Do you like Ash, or something?" Dawn asked

"Why are you asking something like that?" Bianca asked

"Well, you two sit close to one another and you also exchange looks" Dawn said

"Really, I never noticed" Bianca said

"Yeah, you do. So what is going on?" Dawn asked pressing hard

"Nothing, Ash and I are good friends. We've stayed in contact with one another over the years" Bianca said

"I don't believe you and I will find out the truth" Dawn said 

Bianca shifted away from the blue haired girl. She scared Bianca mightily.

Meanwhile Ash was looking for the perfect Christmas gift for his girlfriend. He went from shop to shop looking, but couldn't find what he wanted. This dishearten him some, but he persevered through.

"Hello young man, what are you looking for?" a sale's lady asked

"Something for my girlfriend" Ash said

"I see, tell me about her?" the sale's lady asked

Ash told the woman that Bianca liked to draw and other things about her. The woman nodded then led Ash to the jewelry section.

"I think this is what you're looking for" she said

Ash's eyes widen.

"It's perfect, how much?" he asked

She told him and Ash paid and left the store whistling. He then did the rest of his shopping and stopped at the post office so he could send off a few packages to his friends and his mother. He also made a stop off somewhere before he got back to the Center.

"Where have you been?" Dawn asked

"Out shopping Dawn" Ash said

"It takes you that long to go shopping?" Dawn asked

"I had to stop off and send off some packages," Ash said

This seemed to settle the blue haired girl.

On Christmas Day they all sat around and opened their presents. It looked like a great haul. Ash got some special Pokéballs from Brock and a new badge case from Dawn. Dawn got some poffins that Brock made and Ash got her gift card to the Veilstone department store. Bianca got some art supplies from Brock and Dawn.

"Bianca, could I see you privately for a moment?" Ash asked

Bianca nodded and got up. She followed Ash to a secluded part of the Center.

"What is it Ash?" she asked

Ash took a deep breath and pulled out a velvet box from his pocket. Bianca's eyes widen at the sight of the box.

"Ash?" she said hesitantly

"I know we're too young, but I guess you can call this a promise ring of sorts," Ash said nervously

He opened the box to reveal a silver ring that had to objects that looked like Latios and Latias encircling an aqua color stone.

"Oh Ash" Bianca said

"Bianca, will you marry me, someday?" Ash asked

Bianca had tears as she nodded.

Ash felt relieved and when she put her hand out he put the ring on. They hugged and kissed one another.

"Shall we tell my friends the good news?" Ash asked

Bianca nodded

They came back and found Dawn and Zoey sitting closely with one another and Brock looking at them curiously.

"Uh, hey guys, what's going on?" Ash asked

"Zoey and I have decided to date" Dawn said

"Congratulations Dawn" Ash said with a smile

"Thanks Ash" Dawn said

That's when Dawn noticed something shine on Bianca's hand.

"What's that on your hand?" the blue haired girl asked

"Huh, oh this, just my present from Ash" Bianca said nonchalantly

"Alright Ketchum, spill" Dawn said glaring at her friend

Ash just shrugged and told his friends about his long distances relationship with Bianca and what he just did a few moments ago. Brock was totally shocked since he never suspected a thing and Dawn rushed over to Bianca to get a better look at the ring on Bianca's finger. Zoey came over at a more sedate pace.

"Congratulations Ash" Zoey said

Thanks Zoe, you too" Ash said smiling

Zoey smiled back.

**End**

**A/N: That's the end of this one. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
